The invention relates to a planar-optical element comprising at least one photonic component which is arranged in at least one substrate containing or consisting of at least one polymer. Furthermore, the invention relates to a sensor element containing at least one waveguide having at least one core made of a first material having a first refractive index and a cladding which surrounds the cores and is made of a second material having a second refractive index, wherein at least one fiber Bragg grating is inserted in the core. Finally, the invention relates to a method for producing such a planar-optical element or a sensor element.
It is known from WO 2011/089244 A2 to use a fiber-optic sensor having a plurality of fiber Bragg gratings for detecting temperatures and/or mechanical stresses. The light reflected by the fiber Bragg gratings is identified by means of a spectrometer, wherein this spectrometer can be arranged as a planar-optical filter element on a silicon substrate. However, the major expenditure involved in the production of the planar-optical filter element on a silicon substrate is a drawback.